unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
AS-HiSpeed
__TOC__ Map description Featuring a hijacking scenario aboard a train in constant motion, this map features two-tier gameplay, choosing either to lead your team through the lower floor and resisting the enemy bots, or to make a solo progress along the top of the cabin roof, with an added risk of an automatic cannon. The attackers must take control of the train, and they start at the very end of the train, from an helicopter. Jumping from the helicopter might end with the player dead, because of the rotatory fans. And jumping out of the train might end up with them dead. The train is composed of seven wagons, the CARs 1, 2 and 3, the Slime Pool Wagon, the Pillar Flatbed, the Container Flatbed and an Empty Flatbed which serves as the attackers' starting area. The Empty Flatbed only contains a Rocket Launcher in the very end. The Container Wagon has four containers, which form a double-S shaped way. Four wagons are connected via ledges. One of these ledges hold a Super Health Pack. The Pillar Flatbed holds some pillars with some weapons on it. The Slime Pool Wagon holds a big container with acid on it. This container is open at the top, so players using the Jump Boots should take special care. Once CAR 1 is reached, attackers spawn at the end of this wagon. And, finally, there're the CARs themselves. Each CAR can be bypassed by using the Jump Boots, but the Minigun turrets might do things difficult for them. The third CAR serves as the defenders' spawn area. It doesn't offer much, except some boxes holding an armor between them. The second CAR has some crates blocking the way, so the player must go to the top floor of this wagon in order to advance. And, finally, there's the CAR 1, which holds both main objectives. It's also a two-floor wagon with the first switch located at the end of the top level, above the control room, and with two Shock sentinels at the lower floor helping the defenders. There's also an opening in the middle of the ceiling, which attackers can use to reach the switch. Objectives In order to reach this switch, you have to make your way to the first wagon, reach the upper floor through the ladder (or falling through a gate, check the Strategy section) and activate it. It's located at the other end of the wagon, just below the control room. After your team activated the doors, go down to the lower floor again and make your way to the main control room. Touch the controls in order to win the round. Weapons and pickups Weapons PC= |-|PS2= Pickups PC= |-|PS2= Turrets PC= |-|PS2= Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) The keg and belt up high will help you out if you collect the boots. The defenders will be waiting outside Car 3, down low. Use the boots to stick to the roofs of the carriage, and you can bypass every defender just by running along the roofs, shooting out the turrets and dodging over the gaps between the Cars. You will eventually reach Car 1 and the hatch in the roof. Stand on it to open it, drop through and hit the Control Cabin Access Switch, then drop down and quickly run under the turrets and through the door to hit the Control Cabin button. If you don't want to take this pathetically easy route, stay low when you're attacking. Going through the door of Car 3 will cause the defenders to fall back to Car 2. The Car 2 trigger will make them fill Car 1, and hitting the Access Switch in Car 1 will get them to defend the Control Cabin. It's really just a case of making your way through each Car and trying to trigger the door of the next one, picking up whatever powerups are available on the way. The defenders will spawn in the upper level of Car 3 until you trigger it -don't go upstairs when running through Car 3, unless you like having to shoot out two turrets. Upstairs in Car 2 is their next spawnpoint, which will be triggered when you hit Car 3. They will spawn here until you hit Car 1, which will make going upstairs in Car 2 quite tricky. As you progress along the train, hitting each trigger, your team will gain spawnpoints farther forward. You will still occasionally spawn in the chopper though, no matter how far ahead you get - just suicide if this happens. When attacking Car 1 when it's full of enemies, it's as well to send one or more of your team-mates in first to draw fire, while you nip up the stairs and make a charge at the Switch. You can also try using the boots to run along the lower level and avoid the turrets, then just jump up onto the high ledge and run to the Switch. The Cabin is easy to clear out with a few grenades from up above - make sure there are no campers waiting for you when you go for it. In the defense phase, you will spawn first in Car 3, so, run down and grab the armour, then just sit outside the Car with your teammates, firing pulse rounds up the train at the oncoming attackers. You can def here for ages before the attackers breach the Car door, and this is the best place from which to defend throughout the level, no matter how far forward the attackers get. Let your teammates fall back as the other Cars are breached - the attackers will always spawn in front of you, and you have armour and health in the Car behind you to sustain you for a long time. If you do want to fall back, the upper level of Car 2 is another good spam point - take the belt and the keg from the lower level. Car 1 is virtually impenetrable for the computer attackers, but hang around with your teammates and flak anyone who comes through the door. The attackers won't use the roof hatch, and they will all come through the lower door. They should never get near the Access Switch, but if they do manage to hit it make sure you defend farther forward than the rest of your team. Let them camp - you do the forward freelancing. Playstation 2 This level consists of 5 train cars hooked together. You will start on the far side of the train on the flatbed car and will have to work your way up to the front car. If you can grab the anti-grav boots on the second car and when you get to the end of the second car jump up onto the roof of the car, when you get to the end of the fourth car you will have to jump down into the crack where the cars are joined together, there will be a sentry gun atop the last car so be careful of that too. Enter the car and go up the stairs, there is a control panel here go up to it and it will open a door on the bottom level of the car, drop down and go into the room to end the match. When you are defending stand in front of the entrance to the first covered car and tell your team to hold this position using the command menu. Now your team will kill anybody who enters the car quickly, if you have the Rocket Launcher then you can quickly dispose of them. Don't worry about an enemy going over the top since they never go into this area. Tips and tricks Offense * A good advice is to get the Jumpboots, jump on the slime wagon in order to get the Shield Belt, and go through the roofs until you reach a door in the main wagon. This is a great shortcut, since you can reach quickly both objectives while the defense is still under preparation. For the speed runners, get on top of the cars, run along without going for any pick-ups, and breach Car 1. Proceed to trip the switch, drop down and enter the cabin. * If you insist to go through the main way, (or you're playing the console version) arm yourself with whatever you can get, and blast your way to the first wagon. Defense * Try to get defense on the roof of the trains. Expect to be attacked both from inside of the wagons and on the roofs. * Attacks with splash damage (shock combo, flak shells, rockets, grenades) are very useful to throw attackers off the train at the beginning of the round. * There is a sniper rifle in CAR 1, and a defender should take it up to the rooftops and defend against sneaky attackers, at least for a couple of minutes. Nothing the attackers carry can defeat a skillful rooftop sniper. The rest of the defenders should press the attackers back as many cars as possible, bearing in mind that cars 2 and 3 contain valuable power-ups. A freelancer or two should disrupt incoming attackers by taking the battle to the rear cars. Trivia * AS-Convoy is Unreal Tournament 2004's spiritual successor. * The slime wagon is absent in the console version. * There's a hidden level entry text: "Control the train!! NO MERCY!!" Preview notes }} External links and references See also